Dechets de la societe
by oOYumiOo
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto cachent leur amour depuis toujours. Mais quand celuici éclate au grand jour... Que se passetil? UADeathfic [SasuNaru]
1. Un aveu

**Titre** : Déchêts de la société

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto!

**Couple** : SasuNaru…

**Note **: Cette fic est UA, elle est placée dans notre monde à nous…

**Note 2** : Je ne me fie que sur mon correcteur Word ainsi que sur mes propres connaissances, alors ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

Je viens à peine de regarder un film, d'où j'ai tiré l'idée de cette fic. Je sais que je devrais me concentrer sur mes fics non terminées plutôt nombreuses, mais celle-ci est primordiale. Ce film m'as réellement choquée!

Cette fic vise les homophobes. Je respecte votre point de vue, mais évidemment, je ne le comprends pas. Alors je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas essayer de leurs ouvrir les yeux? Voilà donc le but de cette fic… en espérant qu'elle sera utile à au moins un d'entre nous…

Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses et les pensées entre guillemets.

Place au chapitre 1 !

* * *

Sasuke cherchait Naruto en poussant de rapides coups d'œil dans tous les coins et recoins de la discothèque. Le brun s'inquiétait réellement, ça faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il était sans nouvelles, buvant vodka sur vodka sous les regards perplexes de ses amis. En effet, toute sa petite bande de l'université avait tenu à ce qu'ils aillent tous dans ce nouveau bar ce soir, pour fêter la fin de la première année de cours. Alors qu'il callait d'une traite son sixième verre, il décida d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes, seul endroit où il n'avait pas cherché. 

Se levant d'un coup, il prétexta devoir se laver les mains pour une raison tout à fait invraisemblable. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, fit couler l'eau du robinet en scrutant la salle derrière lui par le biais du miroir. Des bottes familières dépassant d'un battant attirèrent son attention et, après s'être séché les mains, il s'approcha du dit battant. Il s'apprêtait à cogner quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Quelqu'un le prit par le col et le tira rapidement à l'intérieur de la cabine, poussant le verrou.

Sasuke reconnut immédiatement son ami jusqu'alors introuvable et poussa un juron.

-Merde Sasuke, t'as été long! Je t'ai attendu des heuuures ici! hurla presque le blond.

Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche, coupant court à ses jérémiades.

-Parle moins fort, abruti, j'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse repérer… fit Sasuke.

Celui-ci dégagea sa main, laissant à nouveau son ami respirer correctement. Il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour expliquer sa soudaine disparition.

-Il fallait que je te parle et c'était le seul endroit à peu près intime, répondit le blond, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure.

Il enchaîna avant même que son interlocuteur ouvre la bouche.

-Sasuke, j'en ai marre, marre de me cacher! Pourquoi Shikamaru et Temari, ainsi qu'Hinata et Neji, auraient le droit de montrer leur amour en public, et pas nous! Sasuke, je voudrais tellement leur dire, ils comprendraient, j'en suis sûr…

-Mais Naruto, on va pas en reparler… Il me semblait que l'on avait déjà épuisé ce sujet de conversation la dernière fois… chuchota le brun, se rapprochant de son ami.

Un frisson parcourut le corps du blond. Il était visiblement à bout. Sasuke le prit alors dans ses bras, lui chuchotant à l'oreille que leur amour passerait à travers tout ça, que tout allait bien aller à présent… L'Uzumaki s'accrocha désespérément à lui, sentant ses larmes refoulées faire surface. À travers ses sanglots qu'il réprimait tant bien que mal, il lui lança un dernier cri de désespoir. Autant tout déballer…

-Sa… Sasuke… J'en peux plus de… de vivre comme… ça, réussit finalement à prononcer le blond, étouffant ses dernier sanglots dans le cou de son amant, le gilet de celui-ci déjà bien imbibé de larmes.

Sasuke ne pouvait rien faire face à un tel appel à l'aide. Naruto avait besoin d'amour, de bonheur… Tout ce qu'il avait de la difficulté à partager avec lui. Tout ça à cause de préjugés, comme si leur amour était sale et inconcevable. Pourtant, nous sommes tous pareils…

« _Mais bon sang, on ne choisit pas de qui on va tomber amoureux! Pourquoi les gens ne se rentrent-ils pas ça dans le crâne, pour une fois?_ » pensa le brun, outré du comportement de ses semblables.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de faire le bonheur de son amant. Malheureusement, comment le faire dans de telles conditions? Se cacher, comme si être ensemble était mal, comme si leur relation était l'incarnation du diable. Des instants d'amour volés, éphémères. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il pourrait faire l'idéal de l'Uzumaki…

Refoulant les larmes qui le menaçaient face à ses sombres pensées, le brun ne put que dire :

-Ils doivent tous nous attendre… Je sors en premier, rejoins nous lorsque tu seras plus présentable, fit-il, sa douleur se reflétant dans son pâle sourire, si triste…

Ses paroles, lui-même dut se l'avouer, devait être d'une mince consolation pour Naruto qui venait tout juste de lui ouvrir son cœur. Il savait que ce qu'il avait dit n'avait en aucun cas dut soigner la plaie béante qui s'y trouvait. Mais que pouvait-il faire de mieux?

Il ne pouvait même pas le consoler, ces nuits où, il le savait, son amant devait pleurer, soir après soir, toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi ne pas le rejoindre? Trop suspect… Ils vivaient chacun en cohabitation avec deux personnes de leur bande. Kiba et Shikamaru vivant avec Naruto, Neji ainsi que Sakura avec lui-même. Ils étaient tous inséparables depuis la maternelle, alors il était impensable de passer du temps seul avec quelqu'un sans qu'au moins trois ou quatre de leurs amis se ramènent.

Vraiment, offrir un tel enfer à l'être qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur… C'était pitoyable. Il ne le méritait sûrement pas…

C'est la mine déconfite et le regard vague, perdu dans de douloureuses pensées, que le brun rejoignit ses amis, tous attablés autour de différentes boissons. Ils lui jetèrent un coup d'œil. Froncements de sourcils. Les bavardages reprirent quelques instants plus tard jusqu'à ce que Naruto fasse son entrée. Apparemment, il n'avait pas put se calmer, puisque de nouveaux froncements de sourcils apparurent. Un silence plus que pesant s'abattit alors à leur table. Il semblait même à Sasuke que tout le monde autour d'eux s'était tût.

Sakura vint alors à la rescousse de la situation, ressortant un de ces vieux discours qu'elle avait un jour prononcé.

-Nous sommes tous liés, n'est-ce pas? Si l'un d'entre nous souffre, toute la bande sera affectée. Alors, quel que soit le problème, nous serons toujours là les uns pour les autres, non ? fit elle d'une voix douce, un sourire confiant régnant sur ses lèvres.

Des hochements de têtes et des sourires illuminèrent le visage des individus présents autour de la table. Même un léger sourire se trouva une place sur le visage du blond. Le cœur de Sasuke se resserra un peu plus. Encore une fois, c'était de sa faute si Naruto était malheureux. Cependant, il pressentait que ce serait encore pire s'ils se montraient au grand jour…

Quelques heures plus tard, quelques uns manifestèrent l'envie de rentrer chez eux. L'étau qui lui broyait le cœur depuis l'épisode de la salle de bain continuait inexorablement à tourmenter le brun. Il cherchait en vain un moyen de soulager la douleur de son amant. Toujours dans ses recherches infructueuses, il se leva et suivit ses compagnons qui sortaient du bar à la file en boitant légèrement, d'autres prenants appuis sur leurs amis.

L'air frais de la nuit lui fouettait le visage. Tout à ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il avait perdu de vue son Naruto. Le voyant un peu à la traîne, derrière tout le monde, les mains dans les poches, le dos courbé et ces fâcheuses larmes qui scintillaient dans ses yeux azurs, la main glacée qui avait une poigne de fer sur son cœur se resserra aussitôt.

Non, il n'avait pas le droit de faire souffrir un être aussi pur ainsi… Quelqu'un d'habitude si souriant, chaleureux, réduit à la solitude et à la douleur… Par sa faute…

N'y réfléchissant plus, il s'élança vers lui et, posant une main sur sa taille, l'autre lui soulevant le menton, il l'embrassa tendrement, sous les regards ahuris de leurs amis. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour s'approcher cette fois de son oreille…

-Pour me faire pardonner, lui susurra-t-il, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant, des larmes de joie coulant à flots sur ses joues, le blond lui rendit son étreinte passionnée.

Toute la petite bande se regarda, choquée, pour finalement revenir sur eux.

Naruto. Sasuke. Ensemble…

* * *

**Yumi** : Mouiiiin! T.T Désolée de vous imposer ça, mes pauvres choux! 

**Sasuke** : Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors? Faire ainsi souffrir Naru-chan, c'est impardonnable T.T …

**Yumi** : Je sais! Bouhouu! Mais c'est pour une bonne cause! N'empêche, je ne suis pas sûre que les lecteurs vont apprécier les prochains chapitres… Quoique, je vais pas du tout aimer les écrire non plus! T.T

**Naruto** : Des reviews, pitié! Dites-lui d'arrêter de me faire souffrir! T.T


	2. Une disparition

**Titre** : Déchets de la société

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto!

**Couple** : SasuNaru…

**Note **: Cette fic est UA, elle est placée dans notre monde à nous…

**Note 2** : Je ne me fie que sur mon correcteur Word ainsi que sur mes propres connaissances, alors ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

Cette fic vise les homophobes. Je respecte votre point de vue, mais évidemment, je ne le comprends pas. Alors je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas essayer de leurs ouvrir les yeux? Voilà donc le but de cette fic… en espérant qu'elle sera utile à au moins un d'entre nous…

Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses et les pensées entre guillemets.

Place au chapitre 2 !

* * *

**(( Flash Back ))**

N'y réfléchissant plus, il s'élança vers lui et, posant une main sur sa taille, l'autre lui soulevant le menton, il l'embrassa tendrement, sous les regards ahuris de leurs amis. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour s'approcher cette fois de son oreille…

-Pour me faire pardonner, lui susurra-t-il, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant, des larmes de joie coulant à flots sur ses joues, le blond lui rendit son étreinte passionnée.

Toute la petite bande se regarda, choquée, pour finalement revenir sur eux.

Naruto. Sasuke. Ensemble…

**(( Fin du Flash Back ))**

-Euh, on peut savoir ce qui vous prend ? fit Kiba, étonné.

Naruto reprit subitement conscience de l'endroit et du moment et tenta vivement de s'éloigner de son compagnon. Sasuke quant à lui serra un peu plus son blond contre lui avant de river un regard dur et impénétrable vers ses amis, attroupés non loin d'eux.

-Nous sommes ensemble depuis un moment, c'est tout, fit fermement le brun à leur intention.

Le blond tremblait de tous ses membres, l'Uchiwa le sentait bien. Il planta son regard dans ceux de ses amis à tour de rôle, serrant toujours plus Naruto, attendant leurs réactions. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables, il y eut un petit rire gêné pour briser ce silence insoutenable.

-Hé bien, quelle bonne nouvelle! Félicitations à vous deux… haha... heum… dit Sakura, d'une voix peu assurée.

Sans aucun geste de soutien envers ses deux meilleurs amis, elle tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rapide, bientôt suivie de quelques uns des gens présents. D'autres restèrent figés, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Au bout d'un moment, tous partirent et ils furent à nouveau seuls, blottis l'un contre l'autre, se réconfortant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

-Naruto… Nous devrions rentrer… commença le brun, la voix tremblotante.

-Pff, et pour aller où ? Où que nous irons, nous serons rejetés, détestés… fit Naruto d'un air sarcastique.

L'on pouvait voir sans peine les larmes rouler sur ses joues bronzées, se perdant dans le bas de son cou. Le brun l'incita tout de même à avancer et ils finirent par tomber sur un hôtel en piteux état. Malheureusement, c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se payer pour le moment. Accablé, le blond s'effondra lamentablement sur le lit, ses sanglots reprenant de plus belle. Sasuke vint le retrouver, sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller lui non plus, et entoura le blond de ses puissants bras. Leur première nuit ensemble était loin d'être celle qu'ils s'étaient imaginée…

L'aube trouva les jeunes amants serrés l'un contre l'autre ce matin-là et les réveilla peu à peu, accompagnée de la lumière du jour. Sasuke grommela puis sentit une source de chaleur s'agiter dans ses bras. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de découvrir une tignasse blonde sous son nez. Les événements de la veille lui vinrent en mémoire et il resserra son étreinte.

Cependant ils durent bien vite mettre un terme à leur cocon d'amour puisqu'ils devaient rendre les clés de la chambre. Après s'être acquittés de cette tâche, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix Sasuke, nous devons rentrer… glissa doucement le blond à son oreille.

-Mais, Naruto… commença l'Uchiwa, décontenancé.

-Tu comptes rester dans cet état? fit intelligemment son compagnon avec un petit air goguenard.

En effet, il puait l'alcool et ses vêtements étaient sales. Sasuke se résigna à quitter son petit ami et prit le chemin de sa maison, préparant ses plus beaux regards meurtriers à quiconque viendrait l'embêter.

Naruto s'engagea aussi vers chez lui, se préparant mentalement à courir comme un déchaîné s'enfermer à l'étage en essayant de ne croiser personne. Par miracle, il retrouva sa maison vide et se dépêcha d'entrer sous la douche.

« _Pff, ils doivent tous s'être réunis pour parler de nous…_ » pensa le blond, se remettant à sangloter.

Sasuke n'eut pas la même chance. En entrant chez lui, il croisa Neji qui le toisa d'un regard indéchiffrable avant de feindre l'ignorance et d'aller se verser une boisson. L'Uchiwa grinça des dents et reprit sa marche d'un pas ferme, résolu à arriver à destination. Peine perdue. Il rencontra sur son chemin sa deuxième colocataire, celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Elle le regardait d'un air désolé, cherchant ses mots, tandis que le brun la fixait avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

-Sa.. sasuke, pardonne moi de… commença-t-elle, hésitante.

-Non Sakura, je ne veux rien entendre. Tout tes beaux discours… Pff! Que du charabia! Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez tous de moi, mais ce que vous avez fait à Naruto est inconcevable, et tu le sais très bien. Vous connaissez son tempérament… Alors pourquoi le faire souffrir lui aussi! hurla le brun, poussant son amie pour enfin atteindre la salle de bains.

Il s'y enferma et s'écroula contre la porte, pleurant entre ses mains. Décidément, la partie n'était pas gagnée…

Et c'est ainsi que s'écoula une bonne partie de la semaine, leurs amis les évitant le plus possible, les sourires gênés ou les regards de haine en plus des rumeurs qui n'aidaient pas les choses. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto disparaisse subitement…

Cela faisait plus de deux jours que le brun ratissait le quartier, fouillant les moindres recoins. Deux jours sans nouvelles de son amant. Neji l'intriguait de plus en plus avec ses petits sourires en coin, ses airs moqueurs. Après avoir regardé pour la énième fois dans une ruelle, Sasuke reprit le chemin de sa maison, bredouille. Sakura était tourmentée par cette disparition soudaine elle aussi, ainsi que plusieurs de leurs amis, mais cela n'arrangeait pas la situation pour autant. Naruto et lui restaient des êtres mis à pars, anormaux.

Il ouvrit la porte et se déchaussa. Une odeur succulente embaumait l'air. Sakura était un vrai cordon bleu et tout le monde adorait ses plats italiens. Il suivit donc l'odeur et remonta jusqu'à la source, c'est-à-dire un spaghetti à la viande. La télévision était allumée et Neji le mit à la chaîne des nouvelles, comme il en avait l'habitude depuis la disparition du blond.

Tout le monde dégustait le plat, l'atmosphère était lourde des sourires moqueurs du brun assis à un bout de la table. L'Uchiwa ne s'en formalisa pas et continua à manger, écoutant distraitement la télévision.

… _et c'est sur ces bonnes nouvelles que se termine notre bulletin météo. Maintenant, en manchette ce soir, un drame à la sortie d'un bar. Un jeune garçon blond fut frappé violemment jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et sa dépouille fut abandonnée dans les poubelles dudit bar. Il se pourrait que la cause de l'incident soit l'alcool…_

Sasuke n'écoutait plus. Il était littéralement dans un autre monde. Il voyait le visage blême de son amant à travers l'écran, sans vie, parsemé de bleus de différentes couleurs, du sang séché provenant de ses innombrables plaies.

Un sourire tordu vint déranger le cours des pensées de l'Uchiwa. Clignant des yeux, revenant peu à peu à lui, il vit Neji en face de lui, le regardant d'un air de vainqueur et riant méchamment à la fois.

-Ce fut trop facile… laissa-t-il glisser avant de se faire jeter par terre par Sasuke.

Toujours le sourire de psycopathe aux lèvres, il se laissa frapper encore et encore par le brun qui se démenait comme un diable. Neji avait tué son propre ami d'enfance… Neji avait par là même tué son amour! Il ne méritait pas mieux que ce qu'il avait osé faire à Naruto… Pourquoi lui!…

Pleurant à travers ses coups, Sasuke s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, Sakura essayant de le retenir tant bien que mal. Il finit par s'arrêter et s'écarta et tenta par le même geste de réduire ses sanglots au silence.

Sans cesser de sourire, le visage en sang, Neji lui cracha au visage.

-Des pourritures comme vous deux ne méritent même pas d'exister!

S'en fut trop pour l'Uchiwa qui, lui plaçant un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes au passage, s'enfuit dans la nuit noire avec pour seule compagne la pluie…

* * *

**Yumi** : Ohh bon sang O.o Je déteste de plus en plus cette fic! TToTT

**Naruto** : Ouiiiiiiiinnn pourquoi je dois mourir ainsi! T.T

**Yumi** : Je sais mon chou, j'essai d'abréger! TToTT

**Sasuke**_regard meurtrier_ : Et bien… TU VAS ABRÉGER PLUS QUE ÇA À MON AVIS!

**Yumi** : Kyaaaahhh! Gomenn! Je vous avais prévenu que ce ne serait pas tout rose… Des reviews quand même ? Pour la peine, même les menaces de mort seront acceptées! T.T

P.S : Humm... J'aimerais bien savoir... Vous me donneriez quel âge par rapport à mon style d'écriture? Hihi si quelqu'un le découvre je lui tire mon chapeau!


	3. Des regrets

**Titre** : Déchets de la société

**Autatrice** : oOYumiOo

**Disclaimer** : Évidemment ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto!

**Couple** : SasuNaru…

**Note **: Cette fic est UA, elle est placée dans notre monde à nous…

**Note 2** : Je ne me fie que sur mon correcteur Word ainsi que sur mes propres connaissances, alors ne faites pas attention aux fautes…

Cette fic vise les homophobes. Je respecte votre point de vue, mais évidemment, je ne le comprends pas. Alors je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas essayer de leurs ouvrir les yeux? Voilà donc le but de cette fic… en espérant qu'elle sera utile à au moins un d'entre nous…

Hé bien, en réponse à la question du chapitre précédent... Je lève mon chapeau à Fanny-san ! Félicitations, tu es tombée pile dessus! 14 ans, en effet XP

Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèses et les pensées entre guillemets.

Place au chapitre 3 !

* * *

**(( Flash Back ))**

Pleurant à travers ses coups, Sasuke s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, Sakura essayant de le retenir tant bien que mal. Il finit par s'arrêter et s'écarta et tenta par le même geste de réduire ses sanglots au silence.

Sans cesser de sourire, le visage en sang, Neji lui cracha au visage.

-Des pourritures comme vous deux ne méritent même pas d'exister!

S'en fut trop pour l'Uchiwa qui, lui plaçant un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes au passage, s'enfuit dans la nuit noire avec pour seule compagne la pluie…

**(( Fin du Flash Back ))**

Sasuke courait dans les rues sombres du quartier. Il courait, courait à en perdre haleine. Il se sentait si sale. Même la pluie ne réussissait pas à lui donner l'impression du contraire. Alors il courait toujours, pour aller toujours plus loin, tenter de s'éloigner de son cauchemar qui le poursuivait sans relâche…

« _Des pourritures comme vous deux ne méritent même pas d'exister…_ » ressassait-il, cette simple phrase passant en boucle dans sa tête, le hantant.

Il finit par s'arrêter, hors d'haleine. Il ne savait pas du tout où ses pieds l'avaient conduit et il s'en foutait carrément. La souffrance que ces quelques mots lui infligeaient finit par avoir raison de lui. Alors, il ne sut trop ce qu'il avait fait, mais il était à présent assit sur un lit d'hôtel. Il se mit à regarder le décor, faute de ne pouvoir faire autre chose. Étrangement, cette chambre lui semblait familière…

« _Comme c'est ironique… Cette même chambre d'il y a une semaine… C'est l'endroit idéal, assurément._ » pensa-t-il.

Se levant d'un pas, il se dirigea vers la petite commode disposée face au lit, seul autre mobilier de la chambre. Il ouvrit un tiroir et y trouva le nécessaire pour écrire. Il revint alors s'assoir au bord du lit, fixant son regard sur le ciel sombre que l'on pouvait voir par la fenêtre béante.

« _Aussi sombre que cette soirée… que ma vie… que moi…_ » pensa l'Uchiwa.

Il glissa son regard sur la feuille, puis sur le crayon. Il finit par le prendre en main et rédigea une lettre qui, une fois terminée, il plia et mit dans la poche de sa veste. Un dernier regard vers les nuages gris, un regard remplit de promesses à l'intention de son blond, et il se releva. Il ouvrit la porte situé tout juste à côté du lit, porte qui menait à une petite salle de bains ne comprenant qu'une toilette et un bain.

Il défit lentement la ceinture de son jean, la fit glisser entre ses doigts un long moment avant de la suspendre au barreau où était attaché le rideau de douche fleuri. Il grimpa sur le rebord du bain et enroula la deuxième extrémité à son propre cou.

-Pardon Naruto… Je n'ai pas pu t'offrir la vie que tu désirais tant… Pardonne-moi… souffla le brun.

Et une larme glissa sur sa joue avant qu'il ne se laisse glisser. Le dernier signe de vie qu'il rendit fut un grognement d'étouffement… Ses yeux se révulsèrent pour enfin se fermer à jamais…

_Le lendemain matin, chez Sakura et Neji…_

Un martèlement se fit entendre à la porte. Sakura se précipita pour ouvrir, suivie par Neji qui exhalait la bonne humeur malgré son visage déformé.

-Bonj… Heu oui, messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda la fleur de cerisier.

-Neji Hyuuga est-il présent? Lui demanda en réponse l'officier de police face à elle.

-C'est bien moi, siffla le brun, perdant son sourire.

-Nous avons un mandat d'arrestation contre vous, monsieur Hyuuga, si vous voulez bien me suivre… répondit l'agent de l'ordre.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? questionna la jeune femme, voyant son ami entrainé vers l'une des voitures de police.

-Nous avons des preuves qu'il a agressé violemment un jeune homme de votre connaissance, Naruto Uzumaki, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Vous devez nous suivre également, pour un tout autre motif. .Nous avons besoin de vous pour nous dire si le corps retrouvé ce matin est bien celui de votre ami, Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Ou-oui, bégaya-t-elle.

Les yeux agrandis par l'horreur qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle s'engouffra dans la deuxième voiture et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient à présent morts ! C'était tout simplement incroyable, ça ne pouvait pas être Sasuke, là, dans cette chambre…

Un agent de l'ordre la mena à l'intérieur jusqu'à la petite salle de bain. Elle vit alors le brun, le visage encore plus pâle qu'à la normale, suspendu à sa ceinture. Elle tourna la tête et vomit tous ses boyaux dans la cuvette. C'était trop horrible! Tout simplement incroyable!

On lui tendit une feuille de papier pliée qu'elle observa avant de questionner du regard l'homme en uniforme.

-Cette lettre a été retrouvée dans la poche de votre ami et elle s'adresse à vous en quelque sorte… fit le policier.

Elle prit la lettre en question et la déplia d'une main tremblant. Elle commença sa lecture, les yeux déjà pleins d'eau…

_Chers amis,_

_Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que j'ai enfin réussi à me délivrer de l'enfer d'où vous m'aviez plongé. Une seule semaine sans mon être cher, sans l'amour de ma vie, et je n'en peux déjà plus. Vous devriez être heureux, vous avez éliminé les déchets de la bande…_

_Vouloir la mort de quelqu'un pour une chose aussi futile est inconcevable. Une telle stupidité ne pouvait venir que d'un homophobe, en l'occurrence Neji Hyuuga. Un grand merci à ce Dieu Vivant qui, de ses propres mains, a tué notre ami d'enfance, cet ami qui a toujours été là pour nous dans les moments difficiles, qui a toujours été là pour nous soutenir et nous offrir l'amour que nous méritions. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous, vous l'avez quand même tué… Tout ça parce qu'il était différent de vous… _

_Sakura, oui parce que tu seras probablement la première à lire cette lettre, tous tes beaux discours…n'ont finalement servit à rien. La pensée des gens à notre égard a été plus forte que toutes les amitiés, même toi tu ne peu le nier, vu ton précédent comportement. ''Nous serons toujours là en cas de besoin, quoiqu'il arrive'' hein? … Pff, pitoyable._

_Devant une mentalité si peu évoluée, je ne peux que m'incliner à vos volontés et souhaiter que de tels crimes soient sévèrement punis. Dans cette chambre qui a marquée notre première et notre dernière nuit ensemble, je suis partit rejoindre mon unique amour, me libérant ainsi de vous tous…_

_Merci pour tout,_

_Sasuke Uchiwa._

Sakura fondit en larmes aux pieds du brun, regrettant amèrement tous ses gestes et ses paroles… Elle les regrettera probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

* * *

**Yumi** : Et voilà j'ai abrégé, ce chapitre marque la fin de cette fic! Encore une fois : DÉSOLÉ MES PAUVRES CHOUS! TToTT

**Sasuke** : C'est pas croyable, Naruto nous a quitté, et moi je meurt comme un con T.T

**Yumi **: Je sais, et je suis pas prête d'en refaire des comme ça si c'est pour me faire pleurer autant! TToTT

Vous avez aimé ? Ou au contraire, vous me détestez ? XD Je veux votre avis! Reviews pleaseuh! XP


End file.
